matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Patrick
"MatPat is an information addict. That’s why Game Theory runs the gamut from the psych of Batman to the zoology of Frogger. He's like the Mythbusters of gaming." Matthew Patrick, better known as MatPat, is an American YouTube educator, live streamer, video game/media researcher, and is the creator of YouTube channels The Game Theorists, in which he presents theories on popular video games using research, The Film Theorists, in which he posts videos analyzing movies and television, and GTLive, where he holds live-streams of gaming, discussion, and challenges every weekday. As of March 2016, his Game Theorists channel has over 6 million subscribers and over 700 million video views, his Film Theorists channel has over 2 million subscribers and over 100 million views, and his GTLive channel has over 470,000 subscribers and over 17 million views. He currently promotes other YouTube channels such as Gaijin Goombah as well as collaborating with them to create more videos. Career MatPat graduated from college on December 28, 2009, and afterwards moved to New York where he auditioned for many theatrical roles such as The Blood Brothers and Bram Stoker's Dracula for approximately 2 years. MatPat created a YouTube account under the username MatthewPatrick13, a channel where his performances on stage as well as singing auditions were uploaded by him occasionally.During this time, he married his college sweetheart Stephanie Cordato, who had worked with him on a Legend of Zelda parody, The Epic of Stew. However, he eventually quit his job as a stage director when he completely lost his taste for acting and the more important factor, lack of food, which resulted from the constant work and low profit that his career provided. For the next two years, MatPat sent out requests for different jobs such as a television producer, programmer and a movie director, only to receive nothing back and remain jobless. Matthew decided to create his own web series that used science, history and philosophy to discuss popular video games. He decided to call the web series Game Theory and eventually changed his channel username to The Game Theorists. The Game Theory promo was uploaded on April 11, 2011, and uploaded the first episode of the series: Game Theory: Is Chrono Trigger Time Travel Accurate?, four days later. The video explained how the time travel in Chrono Trigger worked. The video currently has over 1,000,000 views. On episode 7, he was interviewed by internet show host Ronnie Oni Edwards, on episode 4 of Ronnie's podcast series Random Internet Encounters. He gained an interest in Ronnie's talent for show and offered to promote his internet show, Digressing and Sidequesting, by allowing Ronnie to move the series to MatPat's channel, in which Ronnie accepted. After many more videos, a fellow Ohioan hired him as a YouTube audience development consultant to build fanbases for new Youtubers. MatPat met hundreds of theorists at the SGC Theorists convention and offered to promote their channels. This, along with a steady flow of new content being produced, kept the channel growing at a brisk rate. As his videos gained popularity, many started their own theory channels, including Lockstin. On July 2, 2012, The Game Theorists uploaded a video titled "Game Exchange: New Partner Show Coming This Thursday". This video announced the fact that Patrick would be having another theory series on his channel called Game Exchange. Instead of telling only secrets about video games like Game Theory, Game Exchange explains the many secrets in video games relating to culture. The second video of the new series, by the name Game Exchange: Japanese Culture in Kirby, Mario, and Zelda, was uploaded on July 5, 2012: three days after the first one. On August 30, 2012, another YouTuber Theorist from the convention by the username DigressingNSQ, whose real name is Ronnie "Oni" Edwards, uploaded a video on MatPat's channel called Hit Points and Health Bars, Digressing and Sidequesting. The video received enough views to become another series on the channel, and thus, MatPat made a deal with DigressingNSQ to give him access to the channel and together they made a new series known as Digressing and Sidequesting. This series included the infrastructrue of creating a game and how they would function. This series, however, was inactive for more than a year due to not enough views, but it returned in December 2014. On Dec 28, 2013, creators "Trailer" Drake McWhorter and Ken Landefeld, launched a new show on The Game Theorists known as Crossover. Focusing on "the six degrees of separation", Crossover aimed to bridge the gaps of the gaming multiverse, but has moved on to focus on video game timelines. Later, on Aug 26, 2014, Crossover creator "Trailer" Drake launched a new series called Smash History. This series discusses the Super Smash Bros. franchise and where its features originate from previous Nintendo games. On May 12, 2014, MatPat created a new channel "filmtheorists" (later changed to The Film Theorists), This series was similar to Game Theory, except it conducted analysis and theory videos on movies and television shows rather than on video games. Twelve episodes of this new series were already uploaded on the new channel by the time the announcement was made. On August 20, 2015, he uploaded the episode Game Theory: The Assassin's Creed Shared Universe Conspiracy. At the end, he announced that he would begin live streaming for the first time ever on the channel on August 26 at 7 PM P.S.T. On September 14, he created the channel GTLive and has continued to post live streams on that channel since October 9. However, on May 6, 2016, Mat Pat made his biggest announcement yet. He announced an internet show on YouTube red known as Game Lab, in which over 50 people are gathered to show what video games would exactly be like in real life. The show will be featured on Youtube Red and will air within the near future. Channel Format MatPat's videos study video games and develop theories about them. Unlike most channels that work for ScrewAttack, his channel analyzes video games rather than playing and commenting on them. His theories often touch on academic subjects from science to history to philosophy, combining them with the video game's lore to provide an educational experience for viewers. Intro Nearly all his videos start with an intro song involving a 8-bit version of Mario walking down a room with a background filled with names of game systems such as the Wii or Xbox. Mario then jumps and lands on the Game Theory logo with algebraic equations. The most recent Intro was edited by Thomas Torbergsen (Absolute Pixel). After the intro song, MatPat almost always says the following: "Hello, Internet. Welcome to Game Theory, the show that that the show does and/or goofy pun." The Game Theory series has had four different intros in its lifetime. The original intro involved a chiptune playing while MatPat says off-screen what the video is going to be about. After he finishes talking, a picture of MatPat appears. Then, a 1985 version of Mario pops out of MatPat's head along with a few random images. Mario then walks down a hallway with a dark background that has names of game systems on it. Mario then jumps and lands on the logo. On August 23, 2012, MatPat uploaded a video by the name Game Theory: Polybius, MK Ultra, and the CIA's Brainwashing Arcade Games. This is the first Game Theory video to have the new intro. Even though it is indeed pretty similar to the original intro, the graphics and music are much improved. Unlike the original intro, this doesn't have the Game Theory theme start until after Mat Pat makes his statement about what the video is going to be about. Rather than popping out of MatPat's head, a 1985 version of Mario appears in a flash of light on top of the Game Theory logo that looks similar to an arcade menu. Mario then starts to walk down an empty hallway with a red background. The Game Theory logo then appears and its four corners turn green one at a time in sync with the music. Mario then appears again in the same hallway only this time, it is filled with names of game systems and game companies only this time, the names are more spread out so it takes longer for Mario to walk beside them. Mario then jumps and lands on the new and more advanced logo. Then, starting with Game Theory: Does Isaac DIE?!? Binding of Isaac Rebirth's Endings EXPLAINED,(first introduced in Game Theory: A Tank's Biggest Weakness... is ITSELF (war Thunder) in a preview) MatPat has started using a remade version of the third intro made by Loyal Theorist TheGeeNee. This intro is similar to the last one, with the exception of a three dimensional version including certain angles. Another recent intro, special for 'FNAF Mysteries SOLVED Pt 2 (FIRST HALF)' was used for this video. It features constant glitches between the usual intro and another in the theme of the Death Mini-games from Five Night's at Freddy's 2 and 3. It involves the Purple Guy sprite from the SAVETHEM mini-game replacing Mario, as well as the letters S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M replacing the various logos in the background. The beginning also flashes a picture of Bonnie, while the ending features a picture of Golden Freddy. The FNAF version plays most of the intro with small glitches showing the main intro in the background, as well as a slightly longer portion near the end where the main intro takes over, before switching back to the FNAF version until right before Mario jumps into the logo, where it switches back to normal completely. This special intro was made due to Five Night's At Freddy's being one of MatPat's most requested video games to theorize on. Starting with one of his most recent theories (Minecraft ending decoded), Game Theory's intro was changed significantly. It now includes several references to past theories, like his "Link is Dead" theory. it starts with Sonic the hegehog running, only to be jumped on by Mario, who then also starts running, like in the old intro. More Info Coming Soon... Video Style MatPat's videos consist of him speaking over pictures and other video clips. Besides using factual evidence and research, MatPat also puts a lot of humor into his videos. In some videos, he explains theories on the gaming community - meta-theories - rather than the video game worlds. Other Appearances MatPat's mounting popularity on YouTube allowed him to guest star in several other channels. His most common guest appearances are on other ScrewAttack! channels like the ones who work on his channel, or others ones like The Completionist, NationlDEX, Pat the NES Punk, and Yuriofwind. He has appeared in four episodes of TheFineBros' show "Youtubers React." These episodes were YouTubers react to Sir Fedora, YouTubers react to Vomit Prank, YouTubers react to Sesame Street: Old School, and YouTubers react to Racist Mario. He has starred on many new episodes to date, such as the most recent: the Five Nights At Freddy's 4 trailer. He has also appeared on an episode of Smosh Games called Science of Penis-Copters with MatPat of Game Theory, as well as an episode of The JWittz called The Pokémon World is OUR World. On MatPat's channel, Matthew collaberated alongside PeanutButterGamer on his theory in which Link from Majora's Mask is already dead when the game starts. He has appeared in a JulianSmith87 video called Lottery, in which he portrays a worker at the lottery winner's job. He has also become friends with many other popular YouTubers who even gave him shout-outs such as Matthew Santoro, Alltime10s, and BrutalMoose. Another popular appearance made by MatPat was on the DidYouKnowGaming channel where he hosted three videos, Five Nights at Freddy's - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Mario Part 5-Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Portal-Did you Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory. In addition, MatPat also runs the show Pet-U-Cation on the channel, Petcentric. Recently, he appeared on a music video on Markiplier's channel dubbed: 'How To Beat A Monkey At Chess' featuring popular Youtubers Markiplier, The Completionist, Cyndago and Random Encounters. He also appears in episode 6 of scare Pewdiepie, in the episode Matpat, pewdiepie, and Arin egoraptor from the game grumps must survive until 6 am in a fnaf themed set. In June 2016, MatPat also appeared on CaptainSparklez's channel in his challenge video HELIUM RAP BATTLE VS MATPAT, where they inhaled helium from balloons and rapped lyrics from various rap songs. Specials MatPat has created many milestone specials to thank his viewers for their support whenever he received a certain amount of subscribers. On March 28, 2013, when his channel reached 100,000 subs, he received the opportunity to meet his fans in person at the SGC gaming convention in Dallas Texas. When the channel reached 500,000 subscribers on September 23, 2013, he uploaded a Draw My Life video to celebrate. As of that video, the sentence Help us reach 1 million subs!, along with a subscription link to his channel, was put in the description of every Game Theory episode until the milestone was reached on December 18, 2013, for which the special was uploaded on the New Year's Eve of that year. The special, Game Theory: Why You Play Video Games (1 million Subscriber Special), was a theory on why people, in general, play video games. On April 27, 2014, the channel had reached 2,000,000 subscribers, but the special wasn't uploaded until July 21, 2014, almost 2 months later. On Jun 2, 2015, MatPat recently uploaded a new show called Film Theory, it's just like Game Theory, but only talks and makes theories, on books, movies, and sometimes connect thoses with video games. On August 20, 2015, when the channel was reaching 5 million subscribers, MatPat uploaded Game Theory: The Assassin's Creed Shared Conspiracy. At the end of the video, he announced that he would begin live-streaming every weekday starting on August 26th. In preparation he created a new channel titled GTlive on September 14. On October 9, 2015, he began posting the streams on that channel rather than on his main one. The channel currently has over 300,000 subscribers. Trivia *Despite working with them on YouTube for over four years, MatPat has only, as of 2014, met the co-owners of his channel (Gaijin Goombah, Ronnie, Drake, and Kenny) three times in person. The first time was at the SGC convention in 2013, the second time was at the same convention in 2014, and the third time was in Texas of the same year where he drove real tanks with his friends to test whether or not the real-life tanks were accurately represented by the fictional tanks in the game War Thunder. *MatPat's favorite drink is Diet Coke. *MatPat mentioned in a GTLive episode of The Impossible Quiz that his most disliked condiment is yellow mustard. *MatPat uses Hulu Plus to watch his favorite television shows rather than using cable. *On August 13, 2003, in the middle of his high school's talent show, a large-scale blackout occurred in the Northeastern region of the U.S., including Ohio where MatPat was hosting at the time. When the lights went out at his school during an act, many students were horrified and ran through the school in the hopes of getting out, injuring themselves and others in the process. Many teachers and employees were forced to restrain them in this terrifying experience to keep them out of harm's way. Unable to determine the cause of the blackout, the teachers ordered all students to stay in the school for the night due to the possibility of a premeditated terrorist attack. He told this story in the episode, Game Theory: DEATH by Hacking (Watch Dogs pt. 2). *MatPat currently resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife, Stephanie. He has one cat named Skip, also known as CatPat. *He has a small butterfly tattoo on his left posterior. Category:A to Z Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Theorists Category:Patrick family Category:The Game Theorists Category:The Film Theorists